A Return To Your Roots
A Return To Your Roots is a quest available in . This quest is started in Blackreach by collecting a crimson nirnroot. Additionally, one may begin the quest by reading Sinderion's Field Journal, which may also be found in Blackreach's ruins. This quest is somewhat like a follow-up to "Seeking Your Roots," a quest from . Background I've discovered the remains of Sinderion, an alchemist from Skingrad in Cyrodiil. He was exploring Blackreach in search of the Crimson Nirnroot, and appeared to be on the brink of an amazing discovery. Objectives #Discover the significance of Crimson Nirnroot #Collect 30 Crimson Nirnroot in Blackreach #Bring 30 Crimson Nirnroot to Avrusa Sarethi Walkthrough The Dragonborn must find Sinderion's Field Journal, which instructs them to find thirty crimson nirnroots. If the Dragonborn picks a crimson nirnroot before finding the journal, they are given the quest objective, "Discover the significance of Crimson Nirnroot." Crimson nirnroots, unlike normal nirnroots, are found only in Blackreach. Crimson nirnroots still make the sound of chimes when they are nearby and have a white/yellow glow emanating from them. Going into audio settings and turning the music down will make the chime sound easier to hear. Locations Conclusion When thirty are found, the Dragonborn can bring them to Avrusa Sarethi, located to the southwest of Rift Watchtower, at the Sarethi Farm. Are you familiar with Crimson Nirnroot? "Crimson Nirnroot? I'd heard such a strain existed, but never imagined I'd see any in my lifetime. Where did you find this?" :I found it in Blackreach. "Blackreach... why does that sound so familiar? Of course! It's where my mentor, Sinderion said he was going to do his field research. It's been... years I think, but perhaps you could still find him." ::I've found Sinderion's remains. "I knew this day would eventually come. At least poor Sinderion died doing what he loved, his field research. I told the old fool he should take it easy, but he was too stubborn. Perhaps someday I'll continue where he left off, it's the least I can do considering how much he did for me." :::I've brought this Crimson Nirnroot for you. "You've gathered quite a few of them I see. I'll search through Sinderion's notes and find some more information about the Crimson Nirnroot and its properties." ::::Here you are. "Thank you. You've done alchemy a great service by helping to complete Sinderion's work. I'd like to give you this tome...it's one of Sinderion's greatest works. I believe you've more than earned it." The Dragonborn is rewarded with the The Nirnoot Missive book and the Sinderion's Serendipity active effect. Journal Trivia *The name of the quest, "A Return to Your Roots," is a reference to the quest, "Seeking Your Roots." Both quests involve Nirnroots and Sinderion. *Clairvoyance can be used to locate crimson nirnroot while the quest is active. **This has been removed in Patch 1.9. *There are at least forty-four crimson nirnroots in Blackreach, so it is not necessary to find them all. *While they can be found anywhere on land, crimson nirnoots are still found more commonly near water. One is in the central pool of the Derelict Pumphouse, while another is found far from water, high up where the frost trolls live. *Crimson nirnroots will respawn after ten days. Harvesting them will still count towards the quest. *Crimson nirnroot cannot be grown in a garden or greenhouse. *The Alchemy perk Green Thumb, which provides two of a harvested ingredient instead of one, does not affect crimson nirnroot and therefore cannot be used to decrease the number needed to be found. Bugs See also *Nirnroot (Skyrim) *Easter Eggs (Skyrim) de:Zurück zu den Wurzeln es:Vuelta a las raíces ru:Возвращение к корням Category:Skyrim: Side Quests